


Coffee Run

by biffu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Lactation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade woke up sore; Sakura ended up taking care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run

Tsunade woke up knowing that her chest swelled up during the night. She groaned when she turned over onto her side, and thought it was best to move onto her back again. Her hands readily came up to her bosom, softly rubbing them in order to alleviate the soreness somewhat, but still ended up making subtle noises of discomfort at the pressure. She couldn’t remember anything that might have made them turn out this way, and yet here she was just rubbing at her boobs.

Willing herself to get up, she cradled her bosom with one arm while the other helped to push her body into a sitting position. She let her arm fall to her lap, and her breasts hung, smacking together lightly but still causing her to moan uncomfortably.

“Finally awake, I see.”

The fifth hokage’s head turned in the direction of the voice, unsurprised that her modest pupil wandered into her bedroom to find her naked in bed. Tsunade always slept in the nude since it was the most comfortable and Sakura—after one too many times of catching her like this—had become less and less surprised by the notion of it. Tsunade could tell that Sakura was trying to look straight at her face, but with her chest shown for all to see, she couldn’t help her eyes scanning down every few moments. It made the woman chuckle.

“Breaking and entering, I see,” Tsunade retorted.

Sakura had two cups of coffee in her hands, but set them down on Tsunade’s night table before smiling at the older woman and taking a seat on the bed. She noticed that Tsunade was having a considerable amount of difficulty with her chest and stared at them with minor ulterior motives.

“Why do you keep touching them like that?”

Tsunade sighed, practically fondling herself while Sakura watched on. “They’re sore and swollen and I’m trying to at least get rid of the discomfort. Playing with your breasts actually reduce the chances of getting breast cancer you know.”

“So you do that every morning and in front of your pupil no less,” Sakura deadpanned.

Glaring at Sakura, Tsunade tried to ignore her comment, and continued to massage and grope her breasts. However, after a time she pinched at a nipple and fluid leaked from it. The pair of them froze for the following moment as they noticed that the milk from Tsunade’s breast hit Sakura’s arm and was sliding down in one cool droplet to her hand.

“I didn’t mean to—“

“I guess now we know why they’re so sore.”

Sakura’s tongue swiped at the milk that collected on the top of her hand and chuckled at the taste. It was a little bitter, but surprisingly much more sweet than she would have expected from the older woman. It was exactly how Sakura saw her in any case. Without any words about what just happened, Sakura made a grab for her cup of coffee before looking at Tsunade’s breasts meaningfully.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Tsunade sighed again.

“You’ve got to get rid of it or else you’ll still be sore, correct? This is a perfect solution!”

Tsunade groaned, not exactly keen on the idea of drinking her own breast milk in the morning, but she would be even sorer if she never got rid of it either. Damn Sakura’s logic, she thought, but still went along with it. As Sakura moved the cup in front of Tsunade’s nipple her other hand reached up to stroke her breast before tweaking the nipple.

“Don’t play with it!” Tsunade grumbled, but moaned once Sakura pinched and squeezed her nipple enough to get her to lactate.

Sakura watched with rapt fascination as the milk filled her cup, effectively mixing in with the dark coffee and turning it into a lighter shade. She wondered just how much of it would she need to put into the entire cup, but as she did the flow began to stutter and stop.

“Do the other one,” Tsunade panted; her cheeks a little red from embarrassment.

Nodding, Sakura placed the cup on the table but not before making sure that was all of the milk she could offer from that one breast. She slowly let her finger press and roll against the nipple, covering it with the last of the breast milk before licking it off of her finger and reaching for the next cup. Tsunade glared at her, cheeks flaming, but said nothing in case she stopped helping her.

Same as before, Sakura held the cup by Tsunade’s other breast in order to gather the milk from her nipple. She kneaded, pinched, and squeezed the woman’s breast in order to coax the milk from her. Tsunade wiggled a bit, somehow a little aroused by the idea of what they were doing and by whom she was letting explore her body. She counted the minutes as Sakura worked at her breasts before the milk stopped flowing and the cup of coffee was away from her chest.

Massaging her own breasts again once Sakura let go, she was surprised at how gentle the girl was with her. Normally, Tsunade herself was a little forceful when it came to lactating and eagerly getting rid of it, but with the way Sakura handled it she wondered if she should let her do it again sometime. However, she didn’t think about it all that much as Sakura dipped a finger in her cup of coffee to help mix the milk inside before taking a swig. Staring at her in bemusement, Tsunade wondered if it could seriously be delicious.

Seeing the look on her superior’s face, Sakura smiled before holding up Tsunade’s own cup and offering it to her.

“It’s not nearly as bad as you think it is. Definitely tastes like you.”

Tsunade wanted her blankets to swallow her right then and there.


End file.
